Cooler than me
by Saque-Hobbit
Summary: Lo único que deseaba Karkat, era largarse de una jodida vez de aquel apestoso bar musical, sin embargo, las cosas no salieron como él había planeado, ni de lejos. Oneshot Davekat. Human! AU.


**Homestuck no me pertenece, así como todos sus personajes, pertenecen al grandioso Andrew Hussie (?).**

El pensamiento que había ocupado la mente de Karkat durante toda la noche era nada más y nada menos que "¿Qué coño estoy haciendo aquí?, ¿cómo he acabado en este maldito antro lleno de idiotas borrachos como cubas?" lo cual era en parte irónico, porque todos los presentes habían bebido por lo menos, un par de copas, incluso él mismo; sin embargo, no podía evitar sentirse fuera de lugar. Mientras tdos se divertían y reían a carcajadas, él se encontraba bastante desanimado. No por la compañía, ni mucho menos, al fin y al cabo, estaba con sus amigos, pero se podría decir que nunca le habían entusiasmado los karaokes.

Aquella noche celebraban el cumpleaños de Nepeta. Cumplía dieciséis años y habían salido todos juntos a cenar, y, sin saber cómo ni cuando, habían acabado allí, en el bar más cute de toda la ciudad, donde tan sólo iban jóvenes extranjeros con ganas de fiesta hasta los topes de alcohol y parejas de ancianos que querían rememorar sus tiempos mozos. Lo único que deseaba Karkat en ese momento, era irse a casa a dormir.

Pese a todo, para su desgracia, la noche no había hecho más que empezar.

Lo que Karkat nunca se habría imaginado es que al final, resultara ser el más sobrio de todos ellos, o tal vez se había planteado la idea. En todo caso, lo pudo comprobar en el momento en que se le ocurrió mirar a su alrededor y vio el lamentable panorama que se cernía sobre él. Jade y Rose se habían apoderado del pequeño y chirriante escenario y cantaban a grito pelado una horrorosa canción de One Direction. A su izquierda, en el mismo sillón en que estaba sentado, Eridan y Vriska habían empezado a darse el lote. Karkat arrugó la nariz, asqueado y lo único en lo que pudo pensar no fue en cómo diantres había conseguido Eridan ligarse a Vriska -con varias copas de más-, sino en que deberían irse a un puñetero hotel. Se levantó con esfuerzo y caminó en dirección contraria a aquellos dos, farfullando. La situación en general le parecía tan sumamente grotesca que decidió salir un rato a tomar el aire y despejarse.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, sin embargo, por otro desagradable encuentro. Gamzee había bebido tanto que, en un intento de acercarse a él, tropezó con sus propios pies, cayendo de bruces justo en frente de Karkat. En ese instante el troll juraría que escuchó a Terezi reír a carcajadas, pero tampoco es que hubiera prestado demasiada atención. Estaba ocupado temiéndose lo peor respecto a Gamzee. Se agachó para ponerse en cuclillas y golpeó suavemente a su mejor amigo en la cara, esperando recibir una reacción por su parte. Mentiría, de hecho, si dijera que no estaba un poco asustado, o más bien preocupado por él, y desde luego, no le apetecía lo más mínimo terminar la noche en el hospital por culpa de un coma etílico.

Gamzee se incorporó levemente, justo para mirar a los ojos a Karkat y sonreír.

-Hey, qué pasa Karbro, -rió- ¿No te parece esto una putísima fiesta?

A Karkat se le cayó el alma al suelo. Se levantó del suelo y fulminó a Gamzee con la mirada, iracundo.

-¡No tiene ni puta gracia, joder! -exclamó apretando los puños-

Esto arrancó más risas del otro troll, que se había levantado y se tambaleaba levemente. Karkat lo miró de arriba a abajo y suspiró, resignado.

-Púdrete, yo me largo.

Y salió por fin de aquel sitio, cagando leches.

Cuando estuvo fuera, se tomó un minuto para inspirar profundamente y estirar los brazos. El fresco aire nocturno le ungía la piel y de repente se sintió mucho más relajado. Se apoyó en la pared de piedra y pasó un momento observando la calle y los transéuntes que pasaban por allí. No es que fuera un tipo aburrido o aguafiestas, el problema que Karkat tenía era que, primeramente, odiaba las fiestas, odiaba los sitios cerrados con demasiada gente y, por último, odiaba cantar, y más aún escuchar a los perdedores de sus amigos destrozar clásicos con sus horribles voces de adolescentes. ¡Pero él no era un aguafiestas en absoluto! Tan sólo era sensato.

-Sup. -fue esta vez la voz de Dave Strider fue lo que lo sacó de sus pensamientos. No esperaba tener compañía.

-¿Qué coñó quieres, Strider? -inquirió, molesto por la repentina interrupción.

-Es simple, pasaba por aquí.

-Ya, OBVIAMENTE, por desgracia, Nepeta también te ha invitado. -dijo Karkat a regañadientes. Dave rió, apoyándose a su lado, en la pared.

-Tío, hieres mis sentimientos.

-A nadie le importan tus putos sentimientos. -siseó con frialdad. Miró al rubio de reojo y éste sonrió con picardía, de la forma que solía sacar de quicio a Karkat. -¿Quién te ha dado permiso siquiera para hablarme, Strider?

-¡Oh, lo siento, su alteza real! No sabía que había que pedir cita para una audiencia con usted, Míster Vantas... -se burló Dave.

-Serás gilipollas.

-Y tú nenaza.

Era exageradamente fácil sacar a Karkat de sus casillas. Tan sólo un "hola, ¿qué pasa?" en el momento menos oportuno podía bastar para hacerlo estallar en una explosión de ira contenida. La mayoría de la gente pensaba que esto era una característica especialmente desagradable y por ello no solía caer muy bien. Curiosamente, otros individuos opinaban que era bastante gracioso y se solían divertir haciéndole de rabiar a propósito. Entre estos últimos se encontraba Dave Strider. Conocido por ser un tío de lo más guay, para el troll era, sin embargo, el mayor pretencioso e idiota superficial y creído de toda la historia del universo. En cambio, Dave decía que había que conocer más a fondo a Karkat para llegar a comprenderle, y que en el fondo, bajo aquella tapadera de insufrible y gruñón, se encontraba un buen tipo.

En aquel momento, el troll no no estaba para bromas.

-No me toques los huevos hoy, Strider.

-¿Te has levantado con el pie izquierdo esta mañana? -Dave alzó una ceja. Su expresión decía "sígueme el rollo", tenía intención de picarle hasta que explotase, y así lo haría.

-Ah, cierto, perdona. Es que es tu carácter de siempre. -prosiguió.

Pero Karkat permanecía callado, ignorándole por completo. Había decidido que no prestaría ni una pizca de atención al joven humano, que no parecía querer desistir. Definitivamente, no iba a darle ese placer.

-Tío, venga, no me ignores, he salido del puto bar sólo para verte.

Karkat no pudo esconder el efímero rubor de sus mejillas.

-¿En serio? -dijo, alzando la vista hacia él.

No. -contestó Dave, que sonrió al ver que había logrado captar su atención, aunque tan sólo fuera por un momento. -En realidad sólo estaba jodidamente aburrido.

-¿Y no tienes a nadie más a quien molestar? -Karkat no admitiría que se sintió un poco decepcionado con su respuesta. -Más bien has venido a tocarme los cojones.

-Sólo será así si te lo tomas de esa forma.

El troll suspiró, resignado.

-Está bien, ¿qué tengo que hacer para que me dejes en paz?

Aquello hizo a Dave sonreír. Se atrevió a rodear los enquencles hombros de Karkat con un brazo, quien no tardó en apartarle, malhumorado. A veces no podía evitar pensar quién coño se creía aquel muchacho de aspecto extravagante.

Aquel muchacho de aspecto extravagante, sacudió la cabeza con diversión. De todos modos, estaba más que acostumbrado a ese trato por su parte.

-Bien, ¿qué te parece si volvemos dentro y cantas una canción conmigo?

Su mirada se encontró con la de Karkat en seguida y le miraba como si le hubiera propuesto una locura.

-Venga tío, no se está tan mal. ¿Vas a hacerme este feo? -Dave trató de persuadirle sin mucho éxito, pues parecía a punto de comenzar a gritar de nuevo. -¿Y Nepeta? ¿Qué va a pensar la pobre cuando vea que no estás ahí?

"Mierda". Había pensado Karkat entonces. En parte tenía razón, porque desde luego, lo último que querría ver era a Nepeta decepcionada con él, pero tenía claro que ni aunque le pagaran, volvería a aquel antro infernal de mierda. Le daban escalofríos de tan sólo pensar en Serket y Ampora, liándose prácticamente encima de él. Frunció el ceño, sintiéndose muy chantajeado.

-Te invitaré a un chupito después. -"si cuela, cuela", había pensado Dave.

Tras vacilar un momento, Karkat acabó accediendo.

-¡Vale! Pero que sepas que hago esta mierda por Nepeta.

-Ya, por supuesto.

Karkat suspiró profundamente.

Se abrieron paso entre la multitud de gente, que daba la impresión de haber engrosado desde que habían salido afuera. Al llegar al rincón al lado del escenario donde estaba el resto del grupo, Karkat no pudo evitar sentirse aliviado. Al menos ya habían pasado lo peor. Ahora simplemente cantarían una canción y podría irse a casa, lejos de toda aquella muchedumbre. Por supuesto, hizo oídos sordos a las pullitas que Terezi y Sollux soltaban sobre Dave y él teniendo sexo en los baños, encima de un sucio retrete, y no se cortó un pelo en darle un merecido pisotón al maldito Strider cuando respondió a las bromas.

-Cierra el pico y vamos a hacer esta mierda de una vez. -refunfuñó Karkat, agarrándole del brazo y arrastrándole al escenario.

En cuanto subieron, ambos pudieron sentir las miradas de todos clavarse en ellos. No es que fuera una situación cómoda, pero Karkat tan sólo quería terminar para irse a casa, así que tomó aire y esperó a que empezara la canción y rezó por que no fuera demasiado humillante.

"Joder" fue la primera palabra que pasó por la mente del troll cuando la canción comenzó a sonar. ¿"Cooler than me"? ¿Va en serio? ¿No podían poner aunque fuera la puta canción que Celine Dion hizo para Titanic? Definitivamente, sería más digno. Se mordió la mejilla, frustrado; que odiaba ese tipo de canciones era un hecho conocido por todos y estaba seguro de que Dave lo había hecho aposta para fastidiarle. Alzó la mirada hacia él y lo vio sonreír con superioridad. A Karkat le hervía la sangre en las venas.

Contra todo pronóstico, no fue algo tan vergonzoso como habría pensado, al menos al principio. Conforme la canción avanzaba, la tensión que había entre ambos y que había impregnado el ambiente iba incrementando cada vez más. Cualquiera habría dicho que quizá estaban demasiado metidos en la letra de la canción, y no se equivocaría en absoluto. Dave lo estaba pasando en grande presenciando la forma en que, poco a poco, Karkat se iba enfureciendo. Adoraba hacerle enfadar y ver cómo enrojecía de rabia y frustración hasta explotar como una jodida boma atómica.

Lo que realmente jodía a Karkat no era que se tomara demasiado en serio la canción, la situación, o lo que fuera. Lo que de verdad le sacaba de sus casillas era la ligera sonrisa desafiante que había ocupado el rostro de Dave durante todo el rato, que le atraía de una increible manera, pero que a su vez le incitaba a querer pegarle un puñetazo en la cara. También odiaba la elegancia con la que se movía mientras cantaba al ritmo de la música, ¡detestaba que fuera tan atractivo y que todo se le diera tan bien! Jodido Strider.

Terminó la canción y Karkat se dio cuenta entonces de lo cansado que estaba. Se quedó mirándole durante un momento, jadeando. La incertidumbre de no saber si le estaba mirando él también o no, le ponía un tanto nervioso y sintió el impulso de querer quitarle aquellas estúpidas gafas, pero no lo hizo. En su lugar, siguieron observándose el uno al otro, hasta que Dave rompió el silencio, sacando a Karkat de sus pensamientos.

-No ha estado mal para ser tú, Vantas, nada mal. -dijo.

Karkat tardó en reaccionar, estaba demasiado ocupado estando muy enfadado.

-Entonces es que me conoces menos de lo que crees. -hizo una pausa para recuperarse del todo- Strider.

Dave arqueó las cejas, divertido. Mentiría si dijera que lo único que aquella experiencia le había provocado eran un par de carcajadas. La realidad era que hasta entonces no se había percatado en lo atrayente que podía ser Karkat cuando quería, y estaba bien seguro de que el sentimiento era mutuo. Sin embargo, trató de mantener la compostura y ocultó como pudo el repentino y algo embarazoso calentón que ridículamente se había apoderado de sus sentidos.

-¿Seguro? Casi me has hecho creer que te tomabas la canción en serio... -dijo, con la intención de picarle, y para distraerse también. Karkat frunció el ceño.

-Quién sabe, a lo mejor me siento identificado. -masculló este en voz baja, mientras bajaba las escaleras a toda prisa, con la esperanza de que estuviera demasiado oscuro como para que su inminente rubor pasara desapercibido. Dave le siguió.

-¿Qué es lo que has dicho?

Lo había oído perfectamente, pero quería escucharlo de nuevo, más alto y más claro.

-Lo has escuchado perfectamente, no me jodas.

-Quiero escucharte decirlo otra vez. -alzó ambas cejas, sugerente. Era completamente evidente que ambos sabían de lo que estaba hablando, y los dos se habían visto reflejados en aquella estúpida canción de algún modo.

-Que te follen, Dave -respondió Karkat.

-¿Es esto una propuesta, Vantas? Sabía que te morías por mis huesos, pero no pensaba que hasta tal punto...

Dave se cruzó de brazos y giró la cabeza, sonriendo con superioridad. Karkat le observaba desde abajo, enfadado. Le fastidiaba sobre todo esa estoicidad que aparentaba, sobre todo sabiendo que era simplemente una excusa para tratar de ocultar su propio rubor. Y al troll le encantaba.

-¡Tómatelo como quieras, joder! -exclamó al final, lleno de ira y sentimientos contradictorios.

Fue la mano de Gamzee en su hombro lo que le hizo saltar del susto.

-¡ME CAGO EN LA PUTA! -gritó, aunque su voz se vio ahogada por el volumen de la música y las voces de la gente en conjunto. -Gamzee, joder.

-Hey Karbro, has estado puuuuuuutamente genial ahí arriba, te lo juro.

Karkat arrugó la nariz y lo empujó con suavidad. Apestaba a alcohol.

-Tío estás... -prosiguió Gamzee, que se interrumpió para hipar- ¿tienes fiebre o algo? Estás jodidamente rojo.

Posó una mano en la frente de su amigo, que se revolvió bruscamente. Desde luego, aquel idiota no estaba contribuyendo a hacer de la situación algo menos vergonzoso. Y la risa de Dave tampoco ayudaba demasiado.

Karkat juraría que toda la maldita sangre de su cuerpo se había aglomerado en su cara. Lo único que deseaba era que la tierra le tragase, y verdaderamente se preocupó por que fuera a desmayarse de un momento a otro. Finalmente, decidió que estaba harto de toda aquella mierda y también decidió que debía exteriorizarlo.

-¡Vale! ¡A lo mejor sí que me he sentido algo identificado con la canción! ¡Qué coño, me he visto jodidamente reflejado!

Se había vuelto hacia Dave, que lo observaba estupefacto. Desde luego, no se había esperado aquella reacción por su parte, había supuesto que se iría refunfuñando a un rincón y que no le dirigiría la palabra en todo lo que quedaba de noche. Sin embargo, la reacción de Karkat le había pillado por sorpresa.

-Continúa. -dijo.

El troll tomó aire antes de proseguir.

-¿¡Y sabes lo que más rabia me da!? ¡Que pareces haberlo hecho aposta, pero te haces el tonto y te crees que soy gilipollas, ¡pero te equivocas, Dave Strider! -lo acusó y señaló con el dedo, iracundo. No se percataba, pero había ido subiendo el volumen poco a poco. Dave decidió que sería mejor no interrumpirle, sentía curiosidad por saber hasta donde podría llegar el asunto.

-¡Me enfada porque, ¡joder!, la puta canción parece hecha para nosotros, y mira que es triste, pero es así! ¿¡Y sabes qué es lo que más me jode!? ¡Que sé que el sentimiento es mutuo!

Dave frunció el ceño tras las oscuras gafas, había dado justo en el clavo. Karkat apretó los puños, furioso. A pesar de todo, desahogarse así le estaba sentando de maravilla.

-¡Exacto, Strider! -continuó, tras una bocanada de aire, porque sentía que podría perder el conocimiento por la falta de oxígeno. -¡Me revienta que te lo tomes todo a broma, ¿entiendes? Que pienses que puedes ocultarte tras esas estúpidas gafas de sol, ¿acasoi crees que eres invulnerable!? -soltó una carcajada, cargada de puro sarcasmo.

Olvidándose del lugar en donde se encontraban, Karkat no se había fijado en que poco a poco, las miradas del resto de sus amigos se habían clavado en ellos, curiosas, conforme iba subiendo el tono de voz.

-¡Pues te equivocas! ¡Así que deja de ser un puto cobarde de mierda y afronta tus sentimientos de una vez, Dave! ¡Porque yo lo estoy haciendo, maldita sea! ¡Y sí, me gustas, joder, me gustas tanto que cuando estábamos ahí arriba pensaba que me iba a morir en cualquier momento! ¡¿Es eso lo que querías escuchar?, porque a la mierda, ya lo he dicho! -terminó, jadeante y acalorado y con el corazón acelerado, y rompió el contacto visual.

Dave, sin embargo, no pudo evitar sonreír, la realidad era que también estaba muy nervioso, y más después de haber escuchado todo lo que Karkat le quería decir. De hecho, sus palabras eran música para sus oídos y no podía sentirse más dichoso en aquel instante. Alargó una mano hacia el rostro de Karkat y, sin decir nada, lo acarició con delicadeza.

"Mierda, mierda, joder, estoy jodido" era lo único que Karkat podía pensar entonces. En el momento en que sintió el tacto de la mano de Dave, sintió las piernas flaquear. A pesar de la vergüenza que se había apoderado de él, reunió valor para mirarle de nuevo y murmurar.

-Me cago en la puta, Dave, como no digas algo ahora mismo me voy a desmayar.

-¿Tan difícil era, Karkat? -rió él.

Y entonces le besó.


End file.
